Field
This disclosure relates generally to tubes suitable for medical use, and in particular to tubes for use in medical circuits suitable for providing gases to and/or removing gases from a patient, such as in positive airway pressure (PAP), respirator, anaesthesia, ventilator, and insufflation systems.
Description of the Related Art
In medical circuits, various components transport warm and/or humidified gases to and from patients. For example, in some breathing circuits such as PAP or assisted breathing circuits, gases inhaled by a patient are delivered from a heater-humidifier through an inspiratory tube. As another example, tubes can deliver humidified gas (commonly CO2) into the abdominal cavity in insufflation circuits. This can help prevent “drying out” of the patient's internal organs, and can decrease the amount of time needed for recovery from surgery. Unheated tubing allows significant heat loss to ambient cooling. This cooling may result in unwanted condensation or “rainout” along the length of the tubing transporting warm, humidified air. A need remains for tubing that insulates against heat loss and, for example, allows for improved temperature and/or humidity control in medical circuits.